happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Way of The Ninja
Way of The Ninja is the 76th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 46th episode of Season 3. This episode introduces Sheega's ninja brother Judd. In this episode, Devious kidnaps Sheega and Flippy needs help from Judd to rescue her. Buddhist Monkey guest stars in this episode. Cast Starring: * Judd (Debut) * Sheega * Flippy * Devious * Jono * Celine Guest Starring: * Buddhist Monkey Featuring: * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Petunia * Stacy * Shambo The Witch Doctor * Lumpy * Handy * The Mole * Fizz * Hoss * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy Appearances: * Dr. Skunk * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Hanalei, Sheega takes Flippy, Jono and Celine to visit his brother Judd. They arrive at Judd's beach house and Judd greets them. Judd gives Sheega a hug and does the same to Flippy. Judd escorts the group to the den. Buddhist Monkey who is in the den practicing some punches with a punching bag sees the group and greets them. The groups sits down in the den as Judd go gets some refreshments. The doorbell rings and Judd walks to the door to see Devious in front of him. Devious asks to see Sheega as he holds up a newspaper with a headline about Sheega. Judd slams the door on Devious thinking that he is a door to door salesman. Judd returns to the den with the refreshments and everyone has a good time. They then head to the backyard for a game of catch. Flippy throws the ball and it gets stuck on the roof. Sheega and Judd take flight and retrieve the ball. Judd throws it to Flippy and throws it to Jono. Later at Devious' lair in Laie, Devious plans to kidnap Sheega and cut her in half with a laser cutter. That night, Devious sneaks over to Sheega's beach house in Maui. Devious opens the door and heads to Sheega's room. Sheega thinks Flippy is in the hallway but sees Devious in front of her. Devious grabs Sheega by the tail and takes her to his lair in Laie. Flippy wakes up to hear Sheega screaming. He rushes to Sheega's room but is too late. Devious has kidnapped his love. Jono and Celine wake up to see their adopted mother missing. Flippy calls the police and informs the chief Generic Tree Friend officer that Devious has kidnapped Sheega. As Devious heads to his lair, Sheega tries to hit Devious in an attempt to release her. Devious gets out a glove with claws on it and slashes Sheega's tail causing 3 slash marks to appear.. Sheega screams in pain as her tail is hurt. The next morning Flippy asks Fizz to take care of Jono and Celine as he needs to rescue Sheega. Fizz accepts the offer and heads to Maui. Flippy heads back to Hanalei to inform Judd that Sheega has been kidnapped. Judd at first doesn't believe him. Flippy turns on the TV to the news where a Generic Tree Friend anchor reports breaking news of a kidnapping. Judd sees an image of Sheega on the TV next to an image of Devious. Judd now believes Flippy. Judd calls Buddhist Monkey and tells him that there is an emergency. Buddhist Monkey says he will be right over. Judd hangs up the phone and Flippy starts breaking out in tears. Meanwhile in Laie, Devious has hooked up Sheega to a table and starts to rev up his laser cutter. Sheega screams in terror. The Mole suddenly walks in and Devious uses an electroshocker weapon to kill The Mole reducing him to ashes. Handy and Lumpy walk in and they too get shocked to their deaths. Devious laughs maniacally. Later, Buddhist Monkey arrives at Judd's beach house in Hanalei with Shambo The Witch Doctor. Shambo is aware of what happened. Judd tells Flippy that he will need the way of the ninja in order to save Sheega. Judd escorts Flippy to his gym in the basement and starts training him to help defeat Devious. As soon as Flippy finishes training, Judd learns of where Sheega is taken prisoner from Shambo. Flippy, Buddhist Monkey, Judd and Shambo head over to Laie to save Sheega. When they arrive in Laie, the group sees that Stacy, Petunia, Giggles. Cuddles, Toothy, Uncle Fuzzy, Pop and Cub have been killed by Devious. Apparently, they were trying to stop Devious while he was walking. Shambo gets his magic staff and uses a magic spell to bring the victims of Devious back to life. Petunia thanks Shambo for that and points to Devious' lair in the distance. Shambo informs the group that he found Devious' lair. They head over. At the lair, Devious gets ready to use the laser cutter after he had let it rev up for a while. Flippy, Shambo, Judd and Buddhist Monkey go insides the lair. Flippy sees Sheega strapped to the table. Flippy also sees blood on Sheega's tail from when Devious used a claw glove to hurt her. The blood on Sheega's tail causes Flippy to flip out and become Fliqpy due to Sheega's injury reminding him of one of his buddies getting a cut on his tail from a saber in the W.A.R. Sheega notices Fliqpy and begins to growl in a flirty manner. The laser cutter begins it starting phase and Sheega screams loudly. Buddhist Monkey gets into his fighting phase and aids Fliqpy and Judd in battling Devious. Buddhist Monkey kicks Devious in the stomach knocking him over. Devious gets back on his feet. Judd does a roundhouse kick on Devious in his normal eye causing a black eye. Fliqpy does a ninja punch on Devious in the knee which sends Devious into the wall causing a big hole in it. Devious gets back up and charges toward Fliqpy but Buddhist Monkey uses his knuckles to stun Devious for a few seconds. Shambo heads over to Sheega as the laser begins to take aim at her. Shambo tries to heal Sheega's tail with his magic but it fails as Shambo learns that the injury is too much for his magic. Fliqpy, Judd and Buddhist Monkey corner Devious and beat him up. Fliqpy heads over to Sheega and uses a lock pick to unlock the cuffs on her hands. Sheega is released from the table and kisses Fliqpy causing him to snap out of his fit and become Flippy again. The laser cutter then freezes and Devious hears the alarm going off. He then sees Sheega is released. Buddhist Monkey tells Judd the machine is on stand by and that Devious is demanding Sheega to be back on the table. Judd has an idea. He flies out of Devious' lair and comes back with Hoss. Judd asks Devious if he wanted to cut Hoss instead of Sheega. Devious is puzzled at this. Judd places Hoss on the table and Shambo gets his magic staff out and puts the cuffs on Hoss' hands. The machine starts up again and cuts Hoss in half to his death. Devious sees that the laser cutter killed the wrong person. Later, the police arrive and arrest Devious for kidnapping and assault. Dr. Skunk looks at the wound on Sheega's tail. She then wraps Sheega's wounded tail with gauze and prescribes Tylenol for Sheega to help relieve the pain on her tail. Later that evening in Maui, Flippy and Sheega head home and are greeted by Fizz, Jono and Celine. Judd, Shambo and Buddhist Monkey also arrive. Petunia is in the kitchen cooking some burgers to celebrate Flippy's heroic deed. At the dinner table, the other tree friends raise their glasses in a toast to Flippy for saving Sheega. Flippy and Sheega kiss, ending the episode. Moral: "Unleash the hidden strength inside you!" Deaths * The Mole, Handy and Lumpy get electroshocked to death by Devious' shocker. * Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, Stacy, Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy die when Devious killed them in a mysterious way. (They are revived by Shambo) * Hoss is cut in half by the laser cutter Devious was going to kill Sheega with. Injuries * Sheega's tail gets cut by Devious' claw glove. * Devious gets a black eye and other injuries. Destruction * When Fliqpy sends Devious flying to the wall, Devious puts a hole in it. Trivia * This episode is one of the darkest episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style as Devious has killed a whole lot of characters. * This episode marks the first time Sheega's tail is injured. * The way Dr. Skunk prescribes Tylenol to Sheega is how many hospitals prescibe Tylenol to patients who had traumatic injuries. * Originally Splendid was going to be in this episode to try and help Flippy save Sheega, but that would of been out of character for Splendid as Sheega hates him, so Buddhist Monkey was added at the last minute as TheCoolWikiDude wanted Buddhist Monkey to fight Devious. * Devious does survive this episode but in a brutal way rather than humiliating. ' ' Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes